


two rabbits

by Lovinmybettas



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Clyde, Alpha Kenny, Alpha Token Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Clyde, Beta Jimmy, F/M, M/M, Masterbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tweek Tweak, Sex, rabbit/wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinmybettas/pseuds/Lovinmybettas
Summary: Tweek Tweak is a blond curly haired rabbit, with beautiful green eyes that shines and glow in the sun and under the dark skies he has freckles that looks like its been spayed on his face. He is a very shy and is easily spooked, he stutters frequently but that's how he is, his best friend is Leopold or butters for short. Leo is a blond straight haired rabbit with baby blue mixed with dark blue colored eyes. Leo is very kind and encouraging he can get shy at sometime. But even though these two may be cute they can be sassy, mean, they can put hell of a fight when pushed too far. Both Leo and Tweek are eighteen years old and decided to move together and go to a little place called south park. They still have to continue school out in south park and find jobs to keep the house in south park, this is going to be challenging for the two of but they have to stay strong for each other and themselves.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. the move

**Author's Note:**

> hey people on thee internet I'm just gonna hope you read this first this is my first fan-fic so I apologize for the cringe and miss-spellings. But overall i hope you guys enjoy it as much I'm gonna have fun writing it :)

My name is Tweek tweak, I used to live somewhere in Denver with my best friend leo. We've been best friends since preschool we both have really different personalities I'd say Leo is more out-going, while i'm a bit too scared to step out of my comfort-zone, but today me and butters presented as omegas we didn’t think it would cause such a fuss with our parent because on that same day me and leo were kicked out of our only home. We had no car and no food. We had to sneak back into our rooms to get all the money we’ve owned and pack up some clothes. I didn’t dare to go down stairs and take some food for the road, there’s a chance my parents would catch me stealing their food. That's too much pressure on me and i don’t need to be panicking about that me and leo had to leave now if we want to find shelter or somewhere to sleep. What I took from my room was my clothes and money. I only had $900 on me. I don’t really trust the banks and I don't really spend much on myself. I don't really eat but I do drink lots of coffee. actually this is probably why I’m so short. Leo is so much taller the meeven if I stretched my bunny ear up he’ll still be taller. I should be walking over to Leo's house now just to make sure he's okay. He doesn't live far; it's just down three blocks from my house. While walking I noticed something from the corner of my eye. It was a wide figure I could tell those were wolf ears and tail. I already knew who it was. I just wanted to hurry and leave the butters house. I don't want to start problems so late at night, what is he even doing out so late anyways? Oh I really hope he’s not trying to pick a fight with me. I walked, well basically jogged away from him but he stopped me. “Where are you rushing off too twitch?” ugh i hate it when he calls me that. “It’s n-non of you-your business to know w-where I’m going.” I really don’t like Eric. He's an ass to me and leo and he takes leo’s kindness for granted. “Woah, is it a crime to worry about a friend?” I didn’t like the way he said friend makes me sick. “ Quit th-the bull-shit t-talk cartman what d-do you want from me” whenever cartman does this he always wants something jesus i hope he doesn’t ask for money or something. “Fine i’ll cut to the chase i know you guys are omegas and got kicked out by your parents.”  
“H-How did you k-know that?”. “Word gets around fast y’know.. Anyways i know that you and butters hate me and i know i haven’t been a friend but i want to make it up to you guys”  
“Wh-whats the catch?”. “There’s no catch, I promise. I've been going to therapy and I realized I'm a really fucked up person and my therapist said to try and make it up to the people I've hurt”.  
“S-so you just w-wanted an ap-apology?”. “That and I want to help you guys. I know you're trying to leave Denver. I know a place where you could go.” My ears perked up. I looked at him to see if he was serious right now. I can’t detect anything from him. “Me and my mom used to live in a place called South park. It's not too far from here if you take the bus and the rent is really cheap and so are the houses.” “woah um th-thanks eric you did change a-a lot.” I’ve never expected this from him. This was really helpful. I looked up and saw a genuine smile. “No problem twitch-uh I mean tweek sorry.” he walks away, but stops and comes up to me “Here for the bus and extra cash just in case.” “Wow th-thanks cartman this really h-helps a lot.” he nods, finally leaving. That was a strange encounter but I have to hurry to leo’s. I ran down to his house and he was there unharm and safely out of his house. He had a bag and some money in his other hand. “Golly tweek you had me worried I thought you got caught or something bad happened to ya!” “I’m s-sorry butters I was t-talking to Eric and he-he helped us o-out.” I said to Leo while I held out the cash in my hands. “Oh geez that was awfully nice of him we should return the favor.” I nod in agreement while we walked to the bus stop. We were lucky to catch the last bus to south park. Leo started counting the money we had and we searched how much the houses were in south park. Eric wasn’t lying on how cheap they are. We can literally buy a house with everything in it like t.v., beds, and a couch at least we don't need to spend money on furniture. Me and Leo started to get drowsy and ended up falling asleep in the bus. Tomorrow we start a new chapter in life. I just hope it's not bad or it gets worse.

What only felt like minutes the bus driver had to wake us up and tell us to get off the bus we were here already in south park it’s cold here. There's snow everywhere, it's real forest-y out here almost like the middle of nowhere. I looked up at the sky and you could see every star up there this i can get used to it quiet and peaceful and you can really see the light unlike denver you could never see a single star because of the light and it's almost never this quiet in denver, i looked over at leo he seems to like as much as i do. “Wowie tweek it's really beautiful out here”. “Y-yeah it really i-is”. I completely forgot about the house. I'm pretty sure we have to wait for one of those people to give us the key to the house. “U-um leo?” “Yeah tweek?”. “We st-still don’t have a-anywhere to sleep f-for the n-night.'' Leo hums and looks around and he points at the forest. “We could camp out in the forest. It might be cold but it's just for one day”. I agreed and we started heading to the forest to rest for the night. Once we were here we made a little nest to sleep in well separated nests. I don’t like people with me. It feels weird to me. We were all done and we both drifted off into a slumber.


	2. start of the day

My name is leopold 'butters' stotch, me and my bestfriend are starting a new chapter in our lives, I'm very excited. Not only do I get to live with my friend but I finally got away from my horrible 'family'. I'm glad I could get away from them. I don’t ever want to look back, not that I could anyway but who cares? I'm happy and I hope tweek is too. Tweek is very special to me. I would hate if anything happened to him, he's such a sweet guy, he worries and stresses a lot. When we used to be in middle school he would get these anxiety attacks, it worries me a lot but it kinda went down, not a whole lot but it went down a little and his speech is getting much better. I'm just glad he's improving a lot and I hope that doing this would help him even more. “L-Leo wake up” oh my I completely forgot i was asleep well more like a lucid dream since I'm aware of me sleeping. “Oh good morning tweek did you sleep well?” I already know the answer: he has trouble sleeping sometimes but it never hurts to ask if my friend is feeling good. “Nngh.. yeah I’m just r-really cold”. “Oh dear did you bring a sweater?”. “N-no i forgot t-to pack one”. Poor tweek I started looking through my bag for a sweater not a minute later I found one. “Here you go tweek i packed a spare”. “T-thanks leo”. I get up to stretch out my limbs and ears, they need care just like the rest of my body. My stomach growls.. Loud it was quite embarrassing but I heard an even louder growl but it didn’t come from my stomach, I looked over at tweek and his face was as red as a tomato. I giggled. “We should probably find something to eat”. Tweek nodded and got up, we took out things and headed back into town. “W-wow it's really p-popular in the morning”. I forgot tweek didn't do good around crowded places. “It’s okay tweek just stick close to me”. “A-alright” we walked around getting familiar with this small town, they have a lot of restaurants and supermarkets. “Hey tweek lets go in there”. I pointed at a small food stand and I took his hand and rushed over there. I'm so hungry I can taste those juicy apples or cook cabbage soup and when we finally buy the house we’ll stock up on these gorgeous fruits and veggies. “Aren’t you excited tweek we can cook so many kinds of food with these and bake apple pies, oh my i’m just so hungry”. I looked over to tweek but instead of my small yellow bunny friend I was holding a yellow wolf hand. “Oh jeez, I'm sorry mister I didn't mean to take you”. The wolf laughed. “It's okay. You’re not from around here are you?”. “No me and my friend are looking to buy a house from here”. My eyes shot open, oh no I lost tweek. The wolf was gonna say something but I had to cut him off. “I’m sorry to interrupt you mister but i need to find my friend, he’s really short and has blond hair that's a little darker than mine and he has green eyes, he's a rabbit just like me have you seen him he really doesn’t do good in crowds”. “No, I haven't seen him but I can help you look for him”. “Oh thank you so much his name is tweek tweak and if you see him please call me i'm not sure how he would react to a random wolf calling his name”. “That's understandable what's your name so I can call out for you?”. “ oh how rude of me my name is leopold stotch but you can call me butters”. “Alright butters I’ll call you when I find him”. I nodded and went to look for him. I really hope. He hasn't hurt himself or got lost.

Tweek~

Oh Jesus I'm lost I'm scared I keep bumping into people. I lost Leo. I'm so scared I start to panic it's getting harder to breathe. My chest feels heavy. I feel like I'm being crushed by these people around me. I need to hide, I need to get away from everyone. I started to stumble; my vision is getting blurry. I feel like I'm going to faint and when I was about to hit the hard floor someone caught me, inches before my face collided with the floor. “Hey man are you okay?” “Dude token, leave him he’s probably drunk”. “I don’t know Clyde, he doesn’t look drunk he looks like he’s going to faint in my hands”. “What are you bitches doing holding an unconscious rabbit?”. “Do you guys think I should bring him to my house?”. “EW WHY ARE YOU GONNA BRING A STRANGER TO YOUR HOUSE!?”. “ Damn clyde calm down, are you scared that this rabbit might steal your manz?”. “Shut up craig”. “I’m just saying”. “Well if you guys won’t help i’m just gonna go and take him to my house we can hang out next time”. “Wait, no we’ll help”. “‘We’ll’ help?”. “Yeah craig we’re helping”. I’m barely awake but even I heard the aggressiveness in his voice. Wait, I didn't want to be taken away, I twitched violently trying my best to talk or atleast open my eyes. But that only made matters worse and made this guy token worried more, oh jesus butters please save me i don’t want to be taken by these people, if they want to harvest my organs or sell me off to the black market. I start to shake, I'm so scared I’m not sure what’s going to happen. I'm already in a car, we’re leaving and I tried to remember all the turns and twists. I feel like throwing up but not in this strangers car that would be rude and I don’t want them being mad or hurting me. The car came to a full stop. And they took me out of the car. “Woah he’s still knocked out?”. “Yes, clyde now stop bugging before you wake him up and he’ll probably run away once he sees your face”. “Not cool craig I’m not even that ugly”. I heard token laugh. He's not carrying me like he did before, he’s literally carrying me like a goddamn baby. “Alright you guys c’mon we need to help him”. He starts walking into his house. It's really warm in here I snuggled up without thinking, and I heard a low laugh and a growl. Oh god I’m going to die aren’t I? He put me down on his bed and covered me in his blankets. They were so soft and warm I curled up in the blankets, at least I’ll die comfy and warm. I heard tokens little laugh again. “Bro even I’m getting jealous you barely know this guy and you be giving him little kisses and shit”. “Shut up Craig, all I do is spoil you two little shits”. “Yeah but still you can’t even tuck us in like that”. “Are you guys really being serious right now are you guys really that hurt?”. They both said yes at the same time it was kinda scary. “You guys are something else alright how about I’ll buy you guys lunch?”. “OH FUCK YEAH LETS GET FOODS!”. As they left I got up from the bed and began to look around to find a way out. I looked at a window by this guy's bed and opened it and looked down. It's a really long drop. I don't think I would make it without breaking or spraining something. The door busted open. I didn’t even hear them come up. “Hang on guys let me grab-”. He stopped when he saw me he was a wolf oh god they could kill me and second. And that's when his friends came up. “Hey we is hungy we want foo- oh” oh jesus more wolves. I started to shake and looked around frantically for a way to escape, those two wolves are blocking the doorway and one is coming at me slowly. “Hey man calm down for a little bit you’re gonna pass out again.” he got closer and grabbed my hand, I freaked out. I punched him in the mouth and he stumbled back and the two wolves came after me and tried to grab me. I kicked the light brown hair in the stomach, he fell to the floor while the black haired guy grabbed me from behind. I banged my head back against his, I looked and all three came back up one with a bleeding lip, the other holding his stomach and a nose bleed from the black haired wolf. “Dude what the fuck are you doing we’re trying to help you”. The brown wolf said “I do-don’t believe you.” I responded, before they could respond and ran out of the door while being chased and yelled by those wolves. “HEY C’MON DUDE WE REALLY ARE TRYING TO HELP YOU”. “YEAH YOU MIGHT BE SICK OR SOMETHING”. “You guys keep a track on him I'm going to get the car.”

Leo~ 

I’ve looked everywhere and I can’t find tweek. I'm starting to get scared I met back up with the yellow wolf. “Any luck in finding your friend?”. “No and I’m guessing you didn’t find him either?”. “Yeah I’m sorry butters”. “It’s okay i just really hope he’s okay y’know”. My ears perked up when I heard yelling. “ST-STOP CHASING ME LEAVE ME ALONE” I gasped and saw a pair of rabbit ears running. “Wait that’s him”. I ran after them and started yelling tweeks name, he saw me and ran right to me and went straight into my arms he hugged me very tightly and he started sobbing. “Oh tweek I’m so so so sorry for losing you i should’ve been paying attention!”. I saw the two wolves chasing him, I hugged him tightly thinking they were gonna take him from me, I gave them a deadly glare but the yellow wolf I met stepped in. “Clyde? Craig? What are you guys doing chasing him?”. They were panting well, mostly the brown wolf was. “Craig you talk to him”. “Look Kenny, we were trying to help him but he beated our ass and ran away. He didn’t believe us that when we said we were helping him”. “That's what you get for literally kidnapping someone.” clyde jumps in explaining what happened. Poor tweek been through a lot today, he fell asleep crying in my arms. I picked him up. I thanked the wolf that helped me and thanked the other two for kinda helping they nod and left in a grey car, but they really gave tweek a scare. Before I left Kenny stopped me. “Hey, do you guys already have that house?” my ears shot down, i completely forgot about the house. “I’m going to take that as a no. You guys can come over and sleep at my place till you get yours”. “Gee thank you kenny that's very nice of you”. “No problem i'll carry your guy’s stuff over there”. We walked to kenny’s house and we, well I, set up separate beds for me and tweek. Kenny left to bed for the night, we exchanged goodnight’s I placed tweek in his little bed and I headed into my own. I realized that we’ve didn’t had food since this morning. Oh well there's always tomorrow. My eyelids started to get heavy right when I closed my eyes I just fell into another dreamless sleep.


	3. apologize

Tweek~

I woke up to the sun rising barely rising up behind the mountains, it would’ve been very peaceful if I knew where I was. I’m in a random house, everything looks old, dusty, and depressing. I looked around to find Leo, but I found him laying down one a rugged couch. It was ripped almost like little mice people stealing the furniture piece by piece. I got up and went near to Leo, I was too scared to sit on the floor. I felt like something was underneath the couch so I just sat next to his legs putting my legs up to my chest. My ears shot up when I heard a door open. Oh god what is that whose coming down here are they gonna hurt leo or me, like hell if I’ll let them hurt leo I won't let them lay a finger on him. I let out a growl when I heard quiet steps come closer, while I was going to get ready to lounge at the person they appeared as a tiny wolf girl with brown hair. I immediately went back to a calmer state but still feeling threatened. She looked shocked even a little scared. “Um hey who are you?” I looked at her shocked that she’s speaking to me. “I-I’m tweek, who are y-you?”.I whispered, not wanting to wake up leo. “My name is Karen, I also live here with my big brother”. She whispered back to me, I watched her go to the kitchen and grabbed two bowls and spoons. “Sorry we don’t have much food here but we have coffee and cereal”. She motioned for me to come to the kitchen . “I’ll j-just take coffee”. She gave me a bag of coffee beans. “Sorry you're gonna have to grind them up”. “T-that’s okay”. She gave me the grinder, I took some beans out and started to grind them up. She started to make herself a bowl of cereal. “So are you two like my brother's boyfriends or just a one night stand?”. I looked at her and I was confused. “U-um no I-I don’t even know what your b-brother looks like”. “Oh my bad then so you're the guy who my brother helped”. “Y-yeah I guess so, I don’t even remember how I-I got here.” she giggled while I started to brew the coffee. “Oh! Can you make extra I think my brother would like some”. I nodded and grabbed some more beans to crush up. My ears perked up again when I heard another pair of steps come down the stairs. I let out a low growl while walking to Karen. I may have known her for an hour but I feel responsible for her safety, she laughed and patted my head. While a little redhead fox came into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks. She started growling at me, I growled back. “Guys! Please calm down, there’s no need to get so aggressive, tweek this is tricia. Tricia this is tweek, now be nice!” We all sat down at the table and not even an hour later I made up with tricia. She's really chill and the reason she growled was because Karen was petting me. “Did you know your lips are the same texture as your asshole?” I wheezed like the wind had been knocked out of my stomach. “Oh my god trish.” she laughed. Hours went by of us laughing and sharing funny stories. I grew attached to these girls real quick; they make you feel like you’ve been friends with them for years. I heard a knock at the door. “Ugh that’s probably my bitch of a brother”. We got up and walked her to the door. I opened it first because I don’t trust people out there. And I was right, it was that black hair wolf, I quickly pushed tricia out of the way and threw a punch at the wolf. “Wait tweek that's my brother!” I looked at her confused. “Yeah tweek that’s her brother we promise”. Was I scaring them? “B-but he’s a kidnapper?!”. They looked at each other confused. The wolf sat up and I quickly went into a fighting position. “Damnit for the last time we didn’t kidnap you we tried to help you!”. “Y-yeah right who takes an u-unconscious person to their h-house and leaves them in a room!”. “My dumbass brother that's who”. I heard a giggle. “Shut up you abomination”. He flips her off, I growled at his gesture towards her. He looked up at me with an angry look then his look turned into this shocked look. What? Was there something behind me? I looked behind me and saw a yellow wolf and Leo. “Nghh L-Leo this was the bastard t-that took me”. “Oh tweek its okay he and his friends did try to help you kinda.. Not really but they tried, that's what matters right?” I sighed, I knew what he wanted me to do. He wants me to make up with stranger and make amends. I couldn’t say no to leo so I turned to the wolf. I reached out my head for him to grab. “Hey I-I’m sorry for punching y-you, I was just s-scared nngh”. He took my hand, and he started to stare into my soul… this is awkward. He didn't let go of my hand either. I think he’s having a stroke. “Uh a-are you okay?” I looked around for someone to help but his sister and Karen were on the floor laughing, I looked at Leo and the yellow wolf for help but they were both as confused as me. “H-Hey m-my n-names cr-craig wha-what’s y-your’s?” Wow this guy stutters worse than me. “It’s t-tweek?”. He tightened his grip on my hand, I flinched. “Th-thats a-a c-cool n-name I-I-I got-gotta g-go”. His face turned a little red but it was hard to see because he had a dark tan. It looked like he had to pry his hand away from me, hmm maybe he felt sick, or maybe I scared him? I’m not that intimidating am I? “L-Let’s g-go tr-tricia w-we h-have t-to l-leave n-now!” He dashed off to his car and started up the car. “Alright I have to go now, bye karen~ bye tweek it was fun hanging out”. We waved bye to her as they drove away. I looked up to Leo and the yellow wolf and karen. “D-do you guys think I scared h-him?”. Karen giggled and Leo shrugged. “Maybe I’ve never seen Craig like that before”. “ hey kenny we need more food in the house”. “Damn I don’t get paid till next week I’m sorry kare”. “Oh my, maybe we could help you guys did help us out”. I agreed with Leo we were in their debt. “Oh no it's okay butters plus you guys need to buy that house”. “Oh no ken that’s alright I already taken care of all that”. “P-please let us h-help you guys you already d-done so much”. Kenny sighed in defeat. “Alright let me and kare get dressed first then we’ll leave to the market”. We both nodded and waited for them to get dressed. “S-so when did y-you buy the house?”. “Oh I bought it last night before everyone went to sleep”. “O-Oh wow where is it?”  
“It’s near a highschool that we’re gonna be going to like next or so”. “W-wow school next m-month that's going to be too much o-on us”. “Oh don’t worry so much tweek we’ll be fine I promise”. “A-alright leo I t-trust you on this”. He giggled, both Karen and Kenny came down dressed and ready to go. “Alright you guys ready to go?”. We nodded and started walking to the market, it was less crowded today though it is a week day people do need to work. While walking around I spotted those two other wolves, welp I’m just gonna get this over with and say sorry and leave. I started to walk up to them. They seemed shocked that they saw me. I heard the brown one growl a little bit, but I chose to ignore it.I looked up and the guy I punched in the lip, his whole bottom lip was swollen. “H-hey um I just w-want to apologize”. They looked at each other but I continued. “I o-over reacted yesterday a-and I’m sorry for hurting you g-guys, I u-understand if you guys d-don’t accept it ngh”. I started walking away. “Dude wait, we should be the ones saying sorry!”. “Clyde’s right I’m sorry we should’ve just called 911 or something”. My ears went down. I was surprised it took them that quick to forgive me. Clyde rubbed my shoulder, I flinched at the touch “Gah! It’s o-okay I should get g-going now!”. “No problem dude see you around”. I nodded and kept my head down and walked away

Craig~

I dropped this little shit off, then I was off to the market with token and clyde. I wanted to get my mind off of how I acted today like c’mon who acts like that? I never felt like dying in that moment. It was so embarrassing, when I talked it felt like I was being shaked. I think I hurt him when I accidentally tightened my grip. I felt him flinching. I felt so bad I wanted to let go of him but I couldn’t. Jesus christ what was going through me in that moment, I facepalmed myself. ‘God please just take me now’ I finally made it to the market. I took out my phone and started texting Clyde to tell me where they were something bumped into me only pushing me a little and I looked down to see tweek again, my instincts kicked in and I felt the need to hug him or hide him, protect him. “Nngh sorry a-about that”. “NO, no you’re fine!” I said while picking him up and helped dust him off. He looked up at me and started talking, but I couldn’t hear him. His hair and ears are so bright, curly and puffy almost like a highlighted yellow pillow, I never craved to touch something in my entire life. I looked down towards his face. It was so round and he had freckles all over his face and his eyes are so wide and doe like. He has really beautiful green eyes. They have a little blue in them but they are mostly green, his lips looked a little chapped but the bottom of his lip is very plump. I have the need to just bite him. He smiled, that smile was contagious because it made me smile. He walked away. I didn’t want him to leave, not yet I wanted to see him a little more. I grabbed the sleeve of his green sweater. He looked back confused. “Oh haha sorry”. I let out a fake laugh again and rubbed behind my neck he looked concerned but he left. I watched him leave for a guy who could throw a good punch. He sure looks feminine, I could see his little rabbit tail wag when he saw his friends. My heart ached at the sight of his tail looking fluffy and curly like a cotton ball being worn out. That feeling moved down to my stomach, oh god don’t give a fucken boner in public. I took off my sweater and tied it around my waist ‘god damnit I hate this’ I went to find Clyde and token but they were right behind me smirking, I didn’t want to deal with this right now. Why like why me? “So… what was all that about craig?”. I flipped off token and started walking away. “C'mon token give him some he has a mad boner right and I don’t think he wants you seeing it”. “Fuck off clyde”. “See he gets angry when he can’t beat it”. I turned around and punched clyde in the shoulder, he let out a whine and cried to token. I swear tokens like the mom in this group. “Hey craig calm down, we're only messing around, let's go get some groceries and make some pasta like we planned”. I rolled my eyes and all three of us walked around the market. “Hey clyde did you ever catch that rabbit's name?” What are they planning? “You know what, I don't think I have a token should we find him and ask him?” Like hell if i'm going to pop up to tweek again while i'm hiding this shit underneath my sweater. “Oh look token there he is”. “His name is tweek”. I said before they did anything stupid. “We don’t know his name craig, you may know it but we wanna hear him say it”. Token can be scary sometimes. “HEY RABBIT DUDE!” I looked over. He was bent over picking up some potatoes, his ears shot up and looked around and spotted us. Oh god I’m going to die. “H-Hey did you call m-me?”. “Yeah man we wanna know your name since we didn’t catch it last time”. These guys are shitheads they do way to damn much. “Oh m-my name's tweek”. “That’s a unique name tweek, mine's token and that’s clyde and this grumpy bum over here is called craig. You have to be careful right now he is vicious”. I flipped off token. “Anyway dude you should join us for dinner our friend jimmy is coming back from california it's like a little get together thing”. “T-thanks for inviting me but I-I can't. I need to start u-unpacking my stuff in me and my f-friends house”. I felt upset that he said he couldn’t, y'know from getting an ass-whooping from him the first time we met him we already felt close to him weird. “Aw that sucks well you should hang out with us when you have time”. Token smiled, he was so friendly towards people. “R-Really? Thanks”. He smiles then walks off again my eye dropped to his hips swaying, god dammit my god damn penis is fucken aching. “Hey token did you see the way his hips and tail swayed?”. “Yup imma have to agree with craig over there i can see why he has a boner”. “Alright you fuckers are done having fun because we have to go get jimmy from the airport and make that fucken pasta”. They laughed and we walked out with the stuff we paid for and went to go make pasta while Clyde went to pick up jimmy.


	4. But I saw you die?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA I'm so sorry for not posting any new chapters I promise to get back on my schedule next week but I hope y'all like this chapter!!!

Butters~

We were finishing up shopping with Karen and Kenny, they are really sweet and friendly. But the day is coming to an end and we have to part our ways soon. I’ve noticed a few things from Kenny, he is really touchy and clingy. It's quite adorable honestly. He gave these very cute puppy dog lookin eyes when you talked to someone else or you weren’t paying attention. He really is like a puppy you have to give him all of your attention or he’ll throw a pupper tantrum. I was talking to the cashier about them selling any cactus, and not even seconds later Kenny started whining. I couldn’t help but giggle from his action. When the worker guided me to the cactus, Kenny held my sleeve and kept his head down like he was sayin sorry or he was in trouble. Let me remind you that I’m way shorter than kenny, and he’s just so tall and mopy, because I’m showing him attention. He gets attached to people really quickly even though we just met yesterday. Turns out they ran out of cactus I was bummed out about it but there's always next time. I looked towards Kenny, he lifted his head, his frown turned into a bright smile, his tail wagged and his ears shot up with excitement. “What school are you going to Kenny?” “Oh I’m going to south park high!” he smiled. “I assume you’re going to the same school.. Right?” he sounded so sad. “Well I think so we still haven’t checked out that school near me and tweeks house.” his tail stopped wagging, he gave me this serious look then he handed me his phone. I looked up at him confused. “Put your number in my phone, put tweeks to make sure he knows that I have his number”. He patted my head and rubbed my ears. My whole face felt hot. I quickly grabbed his hands before he did anything else. “Sorry Kenny, if I startle you, just make you don’t touch my ears next time”. I gave him his phone back and we went to purchase the items then planned to head home. Tweek finally came back and I was getting worried about where he left off too. “H-hey leo sorry that took l-longer then expected ''. He gave a closed eye smile then looked up at me. “A-Are you okay leo y-you’re really red”. “Oh gosh am I?!”. “yeah are y-you okay?”. I nod. “Yeah I’m just really cold is all!”. I gave him a smile, he gave me a weird look saying ‘if you say so’. We walked all the way back to Kenny's house to help put away some groceries. “You guys really saved us”. Karen said as she walked up to both of us and gave us a hug. “I-it really no problem Karen ''. Tweek pats her head. “Me, you and tricia should hang out again just the 3 of us”. Tweek laughs and hands her his phone. “Y-yeah I like hanging out w-with you guys t-to h-here’s my number you can t-text me yours”. We stayed for a bit helping putting away the food, Kenny tapped my shoulder, I looked up at him. “Yeah kenny?”. He rubbed the back of his neck, he looked so nervous. “Do you and um tweek want a ride to your guys house? The sun is setting and it’s going to turn to night soon”. He starts playing with his black gloves, why is he so nervous? “Are you alright kenny?”. He stops playing with his glove and puts it in his orange sweater. “Yeah it's just I don’t want you and tweek walking alone at night you know?”. Oh he was scared something was gonna happen to us, I giggled. “Awe ken you don’t have to worry about me and tweek, we know how to protect ourselves”. His ears went down. I think I hurt his feelings. “O-Oh”. I feel bad now he genuinely sounds hurt, I sighed. “Well it doesn’t hurt to have a little protection”. I laughed, I looked up at Kenny, he looks a little more happy now. “But me and tweek wanted to walk around and get used to the town. We wanna memorise it just in case we get lost, if that's okay with you?”. “Yeah! That's totally fine with me man I don’t mind showing you guys around!”. He got excited really quickly, well whatever makes him happy. I smiled at him then left to help the other two put the stuff away. When everything was done all three of us left, not without saying bye to karen first then we were off. It was a really peaceful walk. We talked and laughed for a bit. Until I heard tires screeching behind us. Then lights heading straight towards me and tweek we both froze up, I didn’t know what to do. Time was moving so fast for me I couldn’t even move. Then I saw Kenny grabbing both of us and throwing us into the snow. I looked up at Kenny and he had relife look on his face. I reached my hand out but the car hit him making him fly over the car. As the car drove away to where I couldn't see it anymore, I quickly ran toward him dialing 9-1-1 but no one answered. Who in the hell doesn’t answer a 9-1-1 phone call? I pulled Kenny up on my lap, I started to cry. He was the nicest person I met. I couldn’t believe that this happened to him, my ears perked when he coughed. “Oh god kenny are you okay? Are you going to be okay? I’ll try calling the ambulance again!”. I sobbed and reached to grab my phone but he stopped me. “It’s alright butters…” he grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze. “You won’t even remember this… when you wake up tomorrow you’ll forget that this ever happened and I’ll be back to normal tomorrow I promise…” he said that and his gripped loosen I hugged him tightly and let out a little sob the ambulance finally came with the 5th phone call I made I watched them take kenny and leave. My ears shot up, where’s tweek I looked behind me, he’s still in the snow. I think he fainted during all that, so I picked him up and walked home with him in my arms. While walking I still couldn’t believe what happened, what did he mean I wouldn’t remember what happened and he’ll be back to normal by tomorrow. I’ve finally made it to the house I placed tweek on the couch and I sat right by his feet. I sat here for hours and hours. I was shocked, my phone rang. It was the hospital? How did they get my number. I answered it. “H-hello?”. “Hi is this butters?”. “Yeah I’m butters”. “Butters I’m sorry to break this to you but Kenny McCormick died during surgery. I understand if you want to come by tomorrow and see him you can.” I didn’t answer her, I just hung up. He’s really dead? No he couldn’t be, he said that he’ll be fine by tomorrow… Oh who am I kidding, he's dead! I sobbed, this is my fault I should’ve said no to him. He would've still been alive happily sleeping in his bed safe and warm. Oh no how is his sister going to handle this, she’s going to be in so much pain she’s so you she is barely going into highschool. How is she going to live? how is she going to eat? Will she be fine on her own? I cried so much that the sun came up. I think I woke tweek up with my cries. He didn’t ask why I was crying he probably already knew why. He just sat next to me and hugged and rubbed my back. I was done crying, I heard a knock on the door. I got up from tweeks arms and went to answer it. I looked up, and there stood Kenny well alive, not a scratch on his body. I looked at him. I was having lots of mixed emotion when he tried to reach out to me. I freaked out. I smacked his hand and ran away and locked myself in a room. ‘Leopold butters stotch, that is not Kenny the hospital even called you saying he died! You saw him get hit by a car!’ I thought to myself what the hell is going on?! I heard tweek talk to kenny down stairs. “H-hey kenny what are y-you doing here?”. Why is tweek talking to him like he saw nothing happen, well he did faint. But still he should’ve expected somethings up. “Oh I just came here to check up on you guys, what's wrong with butters?”. Is he like some kind of zombie or something? “O-oh I’m not sure, he w-was crying this morning. I wasn’t s-sure why though, I haven’t asked y-yet”. “Do you mind if I talk to him?”. “S-sure I don’t mind, I'm going t-to start cooking breakfast”. I heard footsteps come up the stairs, I clasped my hands over my mouth, I didn’t know what was happening. I was so scared. Then I heard him breath out and thump on the other side of the door. “Hey butters are you okay in there?”. I didn’t answer him. I was so scared. “Butters?” I ignored his calling. “C’mon butters let's talk about this please?”. I heard him whine again. I felt bad and opened the door, I let him in and he closed the door. I rubbed my arm, I looked at him again. He looked so healthy and well, but I just saw him get run over yesterday. What the hell is happening? He laughed. “What's wrong butters you look like you saw a ghost or something?” ironic isn’t it? “Kenny”. I looked up at him and smacked his shoulder. “Ow what was that for?”. He whimpered, my eyes started to tear up again. I ran to him knocking him down while hugging him tightly, this was Kenny. But how was this kenny? “I tho-thought you *hic* died.” he looked shocked. “I don’t understand *sniff* I saw get hit by a car I saw the am-ambulance take you *hic* they e-e-even called me saying you died!”. I cried into his shoulder, he pulled me away from his shoulder, I looked at him and he looked speechless. “You remember all that?” I nodded. He whipped my tear with his thumb. “How is that possible? When I die people forget the next day?”. He looked straight at me and smiled. “Do you understand how this makes me feel? I finally have someone to talk to about this! I finally have someone who’ll believe me!”. He hugged me, I was very confused. “Um what? So are you going to explain to me why you’re still alive?”. He nodded. “My bad I was just happy that someone could see me.. Anyway the reason I’m still alive is well I’m basically cursed. I could stay in heaven or hell but I always choose to come back because I couldn’t leave Karen to fend for herself. I can’t force her to grow up so fast, I don’t want her moving back in with my parents. I love karen and I want her to be happy”. Looked at him ‘woah that was so much to take in’ I hugged him again and whispered “I’m glad you’re back”. He hugged me back, then let go “ I would hate to ruin this moment but you’re on my lap and you are moving too much”. I looked at his face, he was looking down but his face was really red. Then it hit me, oh my I don’t want him to walk home with him having a tent around his groin. I got up and up and helped him up as well. Tweek called us down for breakfast and we rushed down to eat. “L-Leo are you feeling b-better?” he says while he sipped his coffee. “Yeah thank you tweek for comforting me”. Kenny was next swallowing his pancakes, I do have to agree with him, tweek is really good at cooking. “Th-that’s good! What should w-we do today?” hmm? What should we do today?


	5. what's going on?

Tweek~

Leo was sitting there thinking about what we should do today. Something happened to Leo last night I’m not sure what though, but I want him to take it easy today. He had a lot on his mind and as his best friend I’m allowed to worry about him. “H-hey leo I think you should t-take it easy today man!”. Leo gave this don’t worry look. “Oh tweek, I’m fine I swear!”. “Ngh s-still man take it easy today, I’m g-gonna go out and l-look for a job y-you should pick a r-room and start unpacking”. Leo gets up from his chair and walks over to hug me, he whispered a small thank you. I pat his back. “N-no problem man”. I’m not really not a touchy guy, I really don’t like random people or people I barely know touch me, hell I never even let my parents hug me, but leo is an exception he the only person I’ll let him touch me. “Are you going to be fine on your own?”. “Y-yeah dude, remember kenny showed u-us around. I t-think I’m a big b-boy now so I s-should be good on my own”. Leo laughs then lets me free from the hug. “Alrighty then be safe, call me if you need anything”. I gave him a nod and went to my bag to change out these dirty clothes. I want to take a shower and at least look good if I were to be pulled into an interview right away. I don't want to take any chances of me looking like a bum off the streets. ‘Hmm would a flannel and leggings make a good impression?’ oh well I’m not very good with fashion or making decisions. I head to take a warm shower while taking off all my clothes as I look at my body. I’m pretty sure everyone does this in the restroom when they are just analyzing their body? My body isn’t all that great. I look like I’ve been starving myself, I do eat but I lose my appetite quickly and easily. I look at my face. I look like a mess. I have dark bags under my eyes they’re not attractive at all, and I wish I didn’t have freckles. They are everywhere all over my body and they look like little black-heads. Leo seems to like them though but Leo is too sweet and kind to everyone. But it's nice to have a friend that loves me for who I am and what I look like. I’m very glad I met Leo in my life. I wouldn’t trade him for anything better. I get into the shower, washing every part off with soap. ‘Ugh germs.’ I washed my hair with the same soap bar. We don’t have enough money to buy anything other than two bars of soap. Finally rinsing off all the soap, I dried myself off with my towel or rag and finally got dressed. My tail hurts when I try to hide it in my pants, but it always comes out and shows off its yellow fluffy fur. ‘grr..’ I hate my tail sometimes it's annoying whenever I get happy or excited it wags like crazy it's very embarrassing in my opinion.  
Finally finishing getting dressed and leaving the bathroom, going downstairs to say bye to kenny and leo finally leaving the house. While walking by the park no one was there, it’s not really a shocker it's kind of cold outside but who doesn’t want to stay inside where it’s warm and play games. I would like that. But my attention was drawn to the untouched snow. I loved snow when I was little, well I still love it and whenever I see this I get all giddy and it brings out my inner childish behavior. I looked around and no one was around, that snow was asking me to jump into it. I couldn’t hold it back anymore, I ran straight into the untouched snow head first. It was so cold but damn it I love that chilly feeling. I laughed as I threw snow up into the air going into a giggle fit, I grabbed as much snow into my hand to form a snowball I scan around for a tree that has snow in the leaves. I saw the perfect one. I then ran over to throw the snowball at the tree leaves, as snow fell in my hair and slid into my shirt. I laughed ‘so much looking for a job. But there’s always tomorrow’ I ran right back into the snow. Rolling in it and making snow angels.  
I was having a blast, I wish leo would join me but he hates the cold. My ears shot up when I heard a whistle. I sat up and looked in front of me but I didn’t see anyone. “Behind you”. I screamed and threw a snowball at the person behind me. I looked at the person. It was clyde that guy I had to say sorry to. “O-oh my bad clyde y-you scared me”. I shook off all the snow that was on me then Token and Craig came and some other rabbit in crutches. “It’s no worries man it happens”. Clyde said as he threw off the extra snow on him. “Hey tweek, how are you doing?”. Token rubs the back of his neck while avoiding eye contact. “I-I’m doing good are y-you okay?” He looks at me and I’ve noticed all them are flushed, well except that one guy he laughs and asks me “a-a-aren’t y-you c-c-ca-cold?” I tilt my head to the side. “Um n-no not really I d-don’t know how l-long I was in the snow, why?” he laughs again and points at the three blushed wolves. “Th-th-these ga-gay dicks wo-wo-won’t t-tell you th-that you’re sh-shirts mi-mi-missing”. My shirts missing? I looked down, wow it is since when? I laughed awkwardly, as I felt heat rise in my cheeks. “W-wow that’s embarrassing!” me and this brown haired rabbit laugh but this wasn’t an awkward laugh. “Tweek you could borrow my sweater if you’d like”. I saw Craig taking off his sweater before I could even decline it. Now I’ll feel rude for not taking it. “Ngh thank y-you craig”.  
I slid into the sweater. It was so huge on me but it was really warm.  
My body started to feel weird for some reason mostly around the crotch area. What is this feeling? My body started to heat up and I’m starting to feel dizzy. “What's that smell?” I heard Token say he looked at me and grabbed my shoulders. I winced at his touch and he brought my neck closer to his face. He sniffed it and immediately pulled himself back. His face was flushed. “Tweek you’re going into your heat!”. Then Craig jumped in, he looked shocked then said. “Tweek why would you be out here when you’re about to go into heat!” I looked around feeling more dizzy and heat rising in my body. “H-heat? What are y-you guys ngh, talking about?” I huffed, they looked at each other then clyde looked at me. “Dude, didn't your parents teached you this, especially since you’re an omega?” I opened my mouth but before I could say anything I passed out but not fully. I curled up into a ball and started to groan and let out little ‘mmm~’s’ and ‘aah~’s’ I was holding onto my stomach because I didn’t know what else to do. Like what was happening to my body? Why now? And why is it doing it because I’m an omega? “Gu-guys w-w-we ha-have to take h-him h-h-home n-now”. “Jimmy’s right, maybe me and him should take tweek. Since y’know you two are alphas and all.” clyde sound nervous. “What's that supposed to mean me and token can be trusted”. Craig let a low growl ‘ngh.. Aah~’. “It’s not like I don’t trust you, it's just safer that way! Plus Craig you're already acting like this, like he’s your omega this is why me and jimmy should take him”. Craig growled again. I started to feel uneasy, scared even were they arguing because of me? “Craig stop it you’re scaring tweek” token said the growling stopped. I started to shake and shudder. I just wanted to be home right now. I tried to get up but I felt really weak and as if I was paralyzed. “Clyde, jimmy I'm going to call Kenny to see where they live. And after that I couldn’t think anymore, everything seemed to fade and everything I heard sounded muffled. I just want to go home. Well at least I wasn’t in the store when this happened.  
What is up with me passing out around these guys?


	6. What the hell is going on!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... I'm sorry for not posting so long school is just a handful lately, but imma try my best to keep this up.

Clyde~

I think tweek is asleep right now. Token told me where his house is, surprisingly he lives very close to our school. Me and Jimmy need to hurry to his house because Craig is starting to get aggressive. I’ve never seen him act like this toward any omega. He knows about heats when we were in 10th grade, there were loads of omegas that started their heats at school. But he never reacted to any of them, I guess tweek is special? But why does Craig like him? Is he into blondes? No, because that one kid with Tourette syndrome was blonde and Craig liked him just in not that way. Why am I trying to connect him to other blondes? Don't get me wrong, tweek is very attractive, is it because he’s a rabbit? I think that's it. “Cl-clyde d-d-don’t think so hard”. “What are you talking about''. “Y-you’re doing th-that face when y-y-you think. W-what are you th-thinking anyway?”. I looked down at tweek in my arms and let out a sigh. “I was trying to figure out why Craig likes tweek so much”. Jimmy gave me this look that made me feel dumb. “Why are you giving me that look?”. “D-dude a-a-are you ser-serious?! Just l-look at him, th-this tw-tweek dude i-i-is fucken hot and c-cute!”. I looked back down at tweek, he was holding onto my shirt like his life depended on it; he nuzzles into it then looks up at me with half lidded eyes. Dear god that was the cutest thing I’ve ever witnessed. Oh man Jimmy's right no wonder why Craig likes him, he’s adorable. Though he may be adorable but I prefer token. I wouldn’t never tell him though I’m scared of being rejected by him. And I’m very afraid that he won’t wanna be my friend anymore...Oh we’re here. Jimmy walked up to the door to knock on it. But no one answered. But wasn’t butters and kenny here? “I-I ha-have a bad feeling”. I felt a tense feeling washed over me. I called token to come over just in case.

Butters (hours before)~

“Thanks again for helping me ken, you and Karen should come over for dinner.” I’m so glad Kenny offered to help me, I don’t think I would’ve gotten all this unpacking done all by myself. I know tweek said to take it easy today but I couldn’t leave him to do all this himself. On the plus side I feel even better, so a little chores wouldn’t hurt. “Hey butters, where do you want me to put these luggages?”. “Oh those are tweeks you can put that in his room”. He nodded and left. Maybe I should get started on dinner.  
I start to wash the fresh cabbage that we picked up at the fresh food markets. Then I start to cut it straight down the middle making sure it’s even, I flipped the half cut cabbage on the side that was flat and cut five lines and then in half, I then did the same to the other half then tossed it all in the bowl. I start to peel the potatoes and set the fresh peeled one in a bowl of water so it wouldn’t dry up fast and leave those black disgusting looking lines. I did the same with the carrots and spinach. Now me and tweek aren’t really that much meat eaters, but we both ate meat a few times in our life, like chicken and beef to know the taste. Well it's against tweeks religion to eat processed food or to eat meat at all, but he rebelled against his parents ever since the messed with his mind and gave him cocaine in his coffee. Poor tweek had to go to rehab and move to his uncle for a whole two months. I remember his first time eating meat. We were hanging out with Eric and he pressured both of us to eat a beef burger. Imma have to come clean on this but I liked it alot, but for tweek he fell in love with the taste. He devoured the whole burger and wanted more! And some people might think ‘well rabbits shouldn’t eat meat they are supposed to be vegan’ well you know what I have to say to those kinds of people? Mind your own goddamn business Not all rabbits are vegan, and not all wolves are meat eaters. But anyway tweek and I actually like meat, but we both prefer veggies and fruit more. It's just more tasty. I set a pot to boil some water and went to check on kenny. He’s been missing. I wonder where he went. I went to tweeks room to see if he was there but he wasn’t. I went to the guest bedroom but he wasn’t there either. Oh my did he go home to pick up Karen, that would make sense. I might as well finish up making the soup. When I walked down the stairs the pot was already boiling, I started throwing in the vegetables. I hope they don't mind just having vegetables for dinner.  
As I was thinking about putting something else in the soup my body began to feel weird, almost like a stomach ache but it travelled all the way to my groin, it hurts what's going on? Why is my body doing this? I start to tear up and pant what the hell is going on? I moved against the refrigerator then slid down to the floor while holding onto my stomach, I felt like my whole body was going to burst up into flames. I started to hear footsteps coming down the stairs, the scent was getting strong, and I felt my body heat up even more. Dear god what the fuck is happening to me. Everything I saw was turning to blur and the room seemed to be spinning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm sorry for such a late chapter schools been pretty busy lately I hope you all are doing well! And I hope you'll like this short chapter :)

Kenny~

Something smelt off. I was in butters room putting his belongings on his bed. What was that cinnamon like smell coming from butters making dessert or something? I walked down the stairs, the smell was getting stronger, it was starting to make me feel sick but I wanted more of that smell, I wanted to know where it was coming from. My stomach started to twist as I knew what this smell was. It was the smell of an omega going into heat. A very heaved one at that, almost as if it's their first time handling it. As I started to walk to the kitchen door the scent rushed into my nostrils and my chest felt like it put on some weight, a wave of pleasure went through my body. My body wanted more of whoever was behind this door, my mind wanted me to claim it, to dominate it. 'What am I thinking c'mon Kenny you know what heats are why are you acting like this?' I walked through the door and there were butters lying slumped against the fridge. He looked scared, poor butters I walked closer to him and his scent was starting to get stronger.

3rd pov~

As Kenny was drawn to the smell he tried to keep his cool. Butters looks up from where he was, his face was red almost like a feverish red. "Kenny? Help me please". Butters began to breathe more heavily and started panting. Soon after that butters starts to feel scared and starts to cry. "Butters it's okay I promise, you're just in heat. You'll be fine, here I'll help you up to bed and I'll call tweek". Butters nods and Kenny went to take off his apron and picked him up from the ground. Kenny noticed the butters pants were wet. Butters quickly latched on to him and whispered "please don't look it's embarrassing". Kenny starts to get aroused in this situation, he knows that he has to stay calm. He couldn't hurt this little sweet rabbit.  
He nodded, grabbed the back of his thighs and lifted him above his waist. Right away he felt the bulge on his stomach, butters whimpers and hides his face in Kenny's orange coat. He releases a pheromone to keep him calm but that seemed to make butters scent go wild. Butters then wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck then leaned into his ear and whispered, “please kenny I can’t take this anymore”. And at that exact moment, Kenny lost all control of himself. He placed butters on the couch and quickly crawled on top of him. He starts to kiss butters neck and undoing the buttons on his shirt. Butters had no idea what was going on but his body started to feel much better. He liked what Kenny was doing, then someone knocked on the door. They both didn’t hear it. They were too caught up in the moment then Jimmy and Clyde walked in with tweek in clydes arms. “O-oh m-m-my god”. Jimmy said he didn’t sound surprised but he did sound a little disappointed. “GOD DAMNIT MCCORMICK GET OFF OF HIM!” Kenny quickly regained his conscience and got far away from butters. Kenny had to get away as fast as possible, so he dashed right out of the door. Clyde sighs “Alright jimmy you watch butters while I place this guy in his room”. Clyde walks up the stairs while Jimmy gives him the thumbs up.


	8. Please read

Hello there, it's been awhile no? So I've been thinking for awhile about this, and I think I would like to start from scratch again. The reason I wanna start from scratch is that I don't think the chapters were good enough and I wanna see if I could make them better or I could do better y'know? I hope y'all understand. This story would still be here if you want to re-read it again, but this new fan fiction is going to be more better than this one. Also it might take some time for me to get the new fic up and running, because y'know school and all that good stuff. But for the future there will be a new story bit it'll take some time just keep an eye out for that. I hope you guys have a wonderful day or have a goodnights rest and I'll hope to y'all in the future soon bye bye 👋.


End file.
